ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Early Phase Clinical Research Support (hereafter EPCRS) component of the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI) is to accelerate translation of novel therapeutic approaches from Program-specific scientific research from within the DCI into initial clinical evaluation and to assess the safety and early efficacy signals of such novel interventions. Whenever possible trials are developed to examine the role of integral or integrated biomarkers designed to increase therapeutic precision and personalize cancer treatment. The DCI EPCRS has an exceptional clinical and scientific record of accomplishment with strengths reflected in the diverse portfolio of early phase clinical trials with associated correlative science available to patients with solid tumor and hematological malignancies conducted over the last 5 years. Nationally recognized DCI academic leaders representing the full spectrum of major malignancies employ a team-based approach to trial development and conduct. Trials therefore frequently leverage other technologies such as imaging, genomics, and proteomics to improve cancer outcomes. With this cohesive, multidisciplinary platform, the DCI will continue to play a leadership role in the early clinical evaluation of novel cancer treatments.